Unspoken
by Viselle
Summary: Bukan aku yang mengingini rasa ini. Ia hadir begitu saja, tertanam kuat di hatiku. Ingin kuungkap, namun bibir tak mampu berucap.


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**Unspoken**

**By **

**Ann**

Peringatan : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Sudah diusahakan nggak ada tapi tetap aja ada yang keselip), Gaje (Mungkin).

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

_Bukan aku yang mengingini rasa ini. Ia hadir begitu saja, tertanam kuat di hatiku. Ingin kuungkap, namun bibir tak mampu berucap._

...

Namanya Kira Yamato, teman sekelasku. Dia yang selalu membuatku tersenyum ketika aku membayangkannya. Dia yang sering membuatku tertawa dalam hati ketika mengingat percakapan bersamanya. Dia yang membuat jantungku berdebar kencang saat tatapanku terangkai dengan matanya. Dia adalah poros duniaku sekarang, hariku tak lengkap jika tak melihatnya atau mendengar suaranya.

Pagi ini kelas masih sepi. Belum ada siswa di kelas selain aku dan dia. Kulihat dia sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku tebal di bangku deretan belakang, aku segera menghampirinya.

"Lagi baca apa?"

"Eh—" Dia menatapku, tatapan yang selalu kurindu setiap harinya. "Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja." Kupasang senyum paling manis, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi, apa yang kau baca?"

Dia menutup bukunya, menunjukkan sampulnya padaku.

"Astronomi lagi, eh?"

Dia menyeringai.

"Segitu sukanya sama bintang," ujarku.

"Benda-benda langit itu selalu mengagumkan," sahutnya antusias.

"Iya, memang mengagumkan," aku membeo. Tapi yang kumaksud bukanlah benda-benda langit yang dia sebutkan tapi senyumannya. Senyumnya yang sulit kujelaskan. Unik, memesona, dan tak terlupakan. Barisan gigi yang rapi, juga bibir yang tersimpul seperti bulan sabit itu selalu berhasil melumpuhkanku.

"Aku membuatkanmu sesuatu," ujarku seraya melangkah kembali ke bangkuku dan mengambil sebuah kotak makan, lalu menyerahkannya padanya.

"_Cupcake_!" dia berseru girang setelah membuka kotak makan yang kuberikan.

Aku mengulum senyum. "Aku tahu kau akan suka."

"Kau memang selalu tahu," ujarnya.

Tidak semua hal yang aku tahu, Kira. Salah satunya yang tak kutahu adalah perasaanmu. Apa yang kaurasakan terhadapku?

"Tetap seperti ini ya?"

"Seperti apa?" Mulutnya penuh dengan potongan besar _cupcake_, fokusnya kini terbagi antara makanan dan obrolan denganku.

Aku menatapnya. Wajahnya yang polos, dan tingkah lakunya yang sederhana, membuatku yakin jika perasaan yang lahir di hatiku untuknya tumbuh secara alami, tanpa paksaan, mengalir begitu saja.

"Seperti ini, kau duduk di sampingku, tersenyum, memakan kue buatanku dengan lahap."

Dia berhenti mengunyah, menelan isi mulutnya dengan bantuan seteguk air yang dia ambil dari botol minuman yang juga kuberikan. Kulihat ia menutup matanya sebentar. Saat membukanya, dia mengarahkan tatapannya padaku. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya selama bermenit penuh.

"Tak ada yang bisa bertahan selamanya, bahkan cahaya bintang akan meredup pada akhirnya," akhirnya ia berbicara. "Tak ada yang abadi, Lacus."

Aku tak mengerti maksud yang tersirat dalam ucapannya. Apakah maksudnya dia tak ingin hubungan kami tetap seperti ini? Pemikiran itu menohokku. Sungguh menyakitkan jika memang benar begitu.

"Memang," sahutku. Ada nada yang kurangkai sedemikian rupa agar dia tak menyadari rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Aku ingin ini abadi. Moment ini, saat aku bersamanya, di sisinya. Aku selalu takut kehilangan dia, sosok yang belum benar-benar kumiliki. Aku tak selalu berada di sampingnya, tak selalu bertukar kabar dengannya, tapi rindu selalu ada untuknya. Mencintai dan merindukannya sudah menjadi bagian hari-hariku.

Namun, ucapannya tadi membuat harapanku meredup. Perasaanku padanya begitu menggebu, tapi dia nampak begitu tenang menghadapiku, tak nampak dia memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Bahkan, ia nampak tak ingin mempertahankan status "teman" ini.

"Kue buatanmu selalu enak." Dia kembali melahap _cupcake-_nya. Tatapan matanya kepadaku terasa hangat saat ia melanjutkan, "kau punya tangan ajaib yang bisa mengolah tepung jadi kue seenak ini."

Aku menghela napas. Jika waktu dapat kuhentikan, akan kuhentikan saat ini juga. Namun, mustahil. Waktu punya kaki yang terus berjalan dan sulit dipatahkan.

Lamunanku penuh dirinya. Selalu. Tapi anehnya, dalam jarak sedekat ini, aku lebih sering diam dan memandanginya. Aku belum berani mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku lebih memilih cinta diam-diam. Dalam keadaan ini, aku tetap bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang sulit untuk kujelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ruang untuk mencintainya semakin besar dan aku tak mengerti kenapa sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa menggapainya.

"Semua orang juga bisa menyulap tepung menjadi kue dengan bantuan oven," sahutku.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku kenal seseorang yang menyulap tepung menjadi arang dengan bantuan oven."

_Deg!_

Aku menatapnya. Siapa yang dia maksud? Seorang gadis kah? Seseorang yang dia suka kah? Namun, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya tersimpan di benakku, tak terucapkan padanya. Ketakutan menyergapku. Mungkinkah dia terlalu tinggi untukku? Apa dia terlalu sempurna untuk kugenggam?

...

Siang harinya, seusai pelajaran ke tujuh, aku setengah berlari mengejar Kira yang sudah keluar kelas lebih dulu. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

Di ujung lorong, dekat tangga, kulihat dia sedang berdiri sambil menatap layar ponselnya, sepertinya sedang mengirim pesan untuk seseorang.

Aku ingin berlari menghampirinya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu. Ada sesuatu yang menahan langkahku agar tak mendekatinya. Menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik pilar besar.

Kulihat dari kejauhan, seorang gadis menuruni tangga. Aku mengenali gadis berambut pirang itu, namanya Cagalli Yula Athha, si ketua OSIS. Gadis itu mendekati Kira, dan Kira tersenyum menyambutnya.

Hatiku remuk seketika saat melihat Kira mengacak pelan rambut Cagalli. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, percakapan diantara mereka terjalin dengan hangat dan diselingi tawa. Tak berapa lama mereka melewati persembunyianku begitu saja. Sayup-sayup dapat kudengar percakapan mereka.

"Jadi, hari ini kau mau makan apa?" Kira bertanya.

"Kebab! Aku mau makan kebab!"

"Apa kau tak bisa memilih makanan lain, Cagalli? Tiga hari ini kau selalu makan Kebab," Kira protes tapi Cagalli tak mengindahkan protes itu dan tetap berkeras ingin makan kebab.

Mereka berlalu dan berbelok di koridor yang mengarah ke kantin. Aku mematung, terdiam, dan menengadahkan kepala. Berusaha menahan sesuatu yang sudah penuh di pelupuk mata.

Belum sempat bibirku bergerak, belum sempat perasaanku terucap, dia sudah pergi dengan orang lain.

Belum sempat aku mengatakan pada Kira, bahwa aku mencintainya.

...

_**fin**_

...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca drabble ini, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
